


His Father's Son

by Beckett



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, implied Wesker/Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is so much like his father. He just has no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Father's Son

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Сын своего отца](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352614) by [Beckett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett). 



> I'm translating my own work.

Jake is so much like his father. He just has no idea.  
But Chris remembers this particular way he tilts his head and smirks. Firm strokes and bruising kisses. When Jake looks at Chris, his eyes seem to glow amber.  
Jake may be not experienced enough, but he is so goddamn confident. Just like Wesker was when he slammed Chris against the wall in the locker room. Now the scene is different, but the thrill is still the same.  
“So,” Jake drawls, looking down at Chris. “It was personal, right?”  
Instead of answering Chris grabs the back of his head and kisses him. He almost forgot what was like to kiss a man. To feel short hair under his fingers.  
“Personal.” Chris whispers as he breaks the kiss. Jake chuckles and pulls the zipper of his jeans. Chris almost calls him “Captain” as Jake’s hand wraps around him, cupping him hot and hard in the press.  
Jake is just a boy, much younger than Chris. Unexperienced, yes, but nevertheless confident. Chirs covers his hand with his own.  
"Slower," he whispers, breath ghosting along the curve of Jake's jaw. "Not so rough”.  
Jake chuckles again but relaxes his grip, stroking and caressing.  
They move like that for a bit, not quite kissing, but breathing hard, wisps of warm air gliding across one another's lips. Chris remembers what it’s like to touch another man. Wesker never allowed him to take the initiative, but Jake does. They grind, thrusting into each other's hands, and finally Jake growls, his breaths come quickly. So much like Wesker.  
He is so much like his father. He just has no idea.


End file.
